Treaty of Farixen
The Farixen Naval Treaty '''was a treaty among the major interstellar states of Citadel space, which agreed to prevent an arms race by limiting naval construction following the aftermath of the Krogan Rebellion. At the top of the pyramid is the peacekeeping turian fleet which makes up most of the Citadel Fleet. Second, are the other Council races - the asari and the salarians. Council associate races, like the hanar and volus, are at the bottom of the list. It was negotiated at the Farixen Naval Conference, held in Turian space, from 710 GS to 725 GS, and it was signed by the governments of the Asari Republics, the Turian Hierarchy, Salarian Union, Vol Protectorate, and Batarian Hegemony. It limited the construction of dreadnoughts between different Citadel races in their given fleets. The numbers of other categories of warships, including cruisers, corvettes and frigates, were not limited by the treaty, but those ships were limited up to 700m in terms of length and height. The ratio of turian to Council to associate dreadnoughts is 5:3:1, which essentially means for every five dreadnoughts the turians construct, the asari and salarians are allowed three, and all other Citadel races one. Signing the Treaty of Farixen is a requirement for any race wishing to open an embassy on the Citadel. An exception is made for the Krogan, who after the events of the Krogan Rebellions and the subsequent release of the Genophage are not permitted to build any heavy ships at all; instead a Demilitarised Zone has been established around Tuchanka. Later naval arms conferences sought additional expansion of warship production following the Federation inauguration to the Citadel. The terms of the Farixen Treaty were modified by the Second Farixen Naval Treaty of 2662 GS and the Shanxi Naval Treaty of 2664 GS . By mid 2660s, the Batarians renounced the treaties, making naval arms limitation an increasingly untenable position for the other signatories. Carriers are megalithic ships that have a similar general design to that of Dreadnoughts. The only difference is that Carriers are designed to carry and transport mass amounts of vehicles, fighters, interceptors, and troops across the galaxy. Dreadnoughts are specifically designed to combat enemy ships in a space combat environment and/or bombard planetary targets. The construction of Carriers is not included in the Treaty of Farixen policy resulting in no legal limit upon building any number of Carriers for any race. Non-Signatories The Treaty of Farixen is not obligatory to any government in Citadel space, but instances in which associate member states have constructed dreadnought fleets in excess of the embassy ratio (1:5 versus the Hierarchy) tend to be frowned upon and often raising concerns in Citadel community. Terran Federation The Terran Federation currently in possession of the largest fleet of Dreadnought-type vessels in Citadel space, estimated at hundreds of battlecruisers and one super-dreadnought currently in shake down run with 3 more under constructions. The simplified, utalitarian nature of the John A Warden design is indicative of Federation doctrines. Being relatively reliable and cheaper to build than their dreadnought counterparts, Federation battlecruiser was the most prominent dreadnought-type vessel in any combat engagements and capable of bearing the brunt of frontline assault with their heavy armor and powerful laser array. As of 2662 GS, All the current John A Warden class battlecruisers in Federation Fleet have been extensively refitted.Their length have been extended to 810m to accomodate extra mass accelerators and a powerful kinetic barrier generator, making them a full-fledged dreadnought in terms of firepower and size. The improved John A Warden class is often referred as the perfect representation of a Line-Breaker Battlecruiser, having both powerful shielding and heavy armor, augmenting its performance in frontline assault roles that it has been designed for from the beginning. System Alliance Defense Fleet The Alliance has two dreadnought classes, the super dreadnought of Everest class and the John A Warden class (refitted variant) The Everest class is a 1,100 meter long dreadnought with a main gun capable of accelerating a 20 kilogram slug to 1.3% the speed of light (4025 km/s) for a kinetic energy yield equivalent to 38 kilotons of TNT. It is armed with 80 broadside laser cannons, 40 on each side. In additions, the ship also include numerous missile launchers accross the hulls. The Everest is currently undergoing trials while 2 more vessels of the class have been planned for conversion into the first Fleet Carriers of the Alliance Fleet due to overruning costs of the Alliance Dreadnought program. The Alliance also inherited fifty John A Warden class Battlecruisers from the Federation which have been refurbished and refitted to extend their operational life. Another Alliance battlecruiser project, Design 1457, also known as '''Kilimanjaro is also planned in the future, however it is unknown if this design ever made beyond drawing boards given the overruning costs of the current Everest class Dreadnought. Petolemaiac Hegemony The Petolemaiac faction under Warlord Tel'Rock command is reported to possess a sizeable fleet of dreadnought-type Fast Battleships known as Hegemony Dreadnoughts.These vessels also formed the core of the Hegemony Fleet. In addition to forming the core of Petolemaiac fleets, the standard fast battleship could serve as a flagship for officers in lieu of larger, dedicated flagship designs, up to the rank of Grand Admiral. One notable exception was the prototype fast battleship which were build and commanded by the traitor General James Projak. It is unknown how much Fast Battleships the Petolemaiac have built but it appears that these ships, despite their numerical inferiority, were made with better materials and have more sophisticated equipments compared to the Federation battlecruiser designs. Their combat performance are also superior to contemporary Turian dreadnought design of the era.These ships are equipped with specialized equipments such as magnetic shield generators that could block kinetic projectiles better than standard kinetic barriers compared to their Federation and Citadel counterparts. After the war, the Turian Hierarchy managed to salvage a small number of these vessels and have reverse engineered many useful technologies and equipments from these advanced ship design and incorporated them into the current Turian ship designs. Batarian Hegemony The Batarian Hegemony often protest against its limitation in dreadnoughts during the Federation inauguration to the Citadel. While dreadnought construction is not illegal, the size of its dreadnought fleet remained inferior, a trait that continually frustrated the Batarian government in attempts to bridge the gap between the Hegemony and the Federation ship production. Even when the Treaty was revised drastically, the Batarians still denounce it as they think it is unfair when their economy could not keep up with the ship production level of five larger powers of the Citadel space. Geth Collective The geth, unbound by the treaty, possess almost as many dreadnoughts as the turians. Due to the nature of geth society, that they do not rely on an economic system and require only the mining materials found within Rannoch's asteroids, their only impediment to constructing a fleet capable of wiping out organic life – should that prove to be their intent – is the speed at which they can build it. Geth dreadnoughts, massive flagships falling outside the purview of Citadel regulations and constraints, make the geth armada a force to be reckoned with. The geth dreadnought is particularly formidable. It is 32% larger than a refitted Terran Federation John A Warden class battlecruiser, and utilizes more expensive and energy-demanding ultraviolet anti-fighter lasers instead of the less effective but cheaper infrared anti-fighter lasers deployed by the warships of Citadel races. Quarian Migrant Fleet In preparation for the retaking of their homeworld, the quarians fitted their Liveships with dreadnought cannons, effectively making them dreadnought-class vessels though with much weaker armor. By 2660 GS, Most of the liveships in their Civilian Fleet have been heavily augmented with dreadnought-scale weaponry.However this is only a stopgap measure as these ships lacked both the speed and armor traits of a full fledged dreadnought-type warships. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Background